ogamefandomcom-20200223-history
Marketplace
It shows up as a new button on the left menu. * Allows players to trade resources, items and ships. * The resources, ships or items can only be traded in exchange for resources (1 type in exchange for 1 type). Example: X amount of LightFighters in exchange for X amount of metal. Example 2: X amount of metal in exchange for X amount of crystal. Example 3: X amount of items in exchange for X amount of deuterium. Note: it is not possible to trade the same type of resources. Example: X amount of metal in exchange for X amount of metal. * The standard marketplace ratio is 2.5:1.5:1. * The ration can be modified by 30% above or below the standard. * The ratio will be modified on its own every 48 hours depending on the offer and demand in the server. * The marketplace will lock itself on coordinates under attack 10 minutes before the attack takes place. The player under attack cannot remove, add or modify offers, but other players can still buy offers from player under attack. * Trade requests block 1 fleet slot. * Once a trade is done, the transfer requires flight time between the seller and the buyer. * The trade flight time is calculated based on a small cargo with impulse drive level 20. * The flight time is displayed in the marketplace. * The flight time from the trade mission is shown in the event box. * Once the trade arrives, the player will receive a message in the inbox with a button for delivery. This action creates activity in the planet ( like any other action in the game). * The delivery message stays for 7 days (as any other message). * Once the message is gone, if the delivery button is not used, the content of the trade will be placed on the planet with the coordinates where the trade happened. * If the planet is deleted or the trade happened in a moon that was destroyed, the trade will show up in your home planet. * The market offers are taken out of the account ( but not from the ranking) and they are safe from attacks in the colony they belong to. * Creating an offer in the market requires paying taxes (rounded down). The taxes for a normal player are 15% of the offer value. The taxes for players with Admiral active are 7% of the offer value. * The taxes for ships will only be taken if they are sold and they will be consumed from the resources the seller received. * Removing a market offer consumes 15% of taxes from the selling value. * Players can set up a search offer order with a specific price range (30% above or below the given market ratio). If there is an offer under these conditions, the market will perform the trade. * Offers older than 3 days will be removed from the market by the system (and the taxes will be consumed).